A New Life
by Heather-Lauren
Summary: Remus has to take care of a newly turned werewolf.
1. Prologue

Fic: A New Life

Author: Heather-Lauren

Rating: PG-13 (not sure where I'm going with it)

Pairing: Remus Lupin/OC

Disclaimer: I don't any HP stuff 'nuff said

Feedback: Please?!? This is my first HP fic so let me know!

Summary: Remus has to take care of a newly turned werewolf.

(Prologue/?)

I stare into the fireplace in front of me. The sound of the fire crackling feels the room, but is overpowered by the pain in my body and mind. It was the first time I had gone through the transformation into a monster, and it had hurt like hell. Remus puts a cup of tea on the coffee table for me, and I can hear his own hands shake as he does this. He knows that I'm lost in my head, and there is no point in trying to get my attention. He has been there. He understands.

But, wait I must be confusing you. My life was totally normal up until a month ago…

A/N: So this is a story I thought up while I was taking tickets at a movie theatre for college money. I finally decided to type it up. Please review, but don't be too harsh. I'm sensitive. Oh yea my grammar sucks… don't bother telling me I already know.


	2. Chapter 1

Fic: A New Life

Author: Heather-Lauren

Rating: PG-13 (not sure where I'm going with it)

Pairing: Remus Lupin/OC

Disclaimer: I don't any HP stuff 'nuff said

Feedback: Please?!? This is my first HP fic so let me know!

Summary: Remus has to take care of a newly turned werewolf.

(1/?)

I looked at my watch for the hundredth time, and excitedly saw that it was time for the store to close. Selling clothing and jewelry was the only job I could get to make money for college. Well I had waited to the last minute, and it was really the only job left. As my parents said 'it was my own fault'. Oh well, money is money. I was about to be a sophomore at a state school exactly 2 hours away from home, and trust me that wasn't accident.

I pulled the gate down at the front of the store shutting it off from the rest of the mall. Lindsay the girl who had been working register told me bye and rushed out the door. She had already told me fifteen times that night that it was her and her boyfriend's one year anniversary. Then, she got into too much detail on what she had planned for him.

With one last glance at the store, I looked the door and walked out the backdoor. I immediately felt water drops on my head, and look up to see a storm playing out.

"Well shit." I said and started to run for my car. Then, I slipped and fell right on my ass dropping my purse and spilling the entire contents of it on the ground. Quickly I start putting the stuff back in when I hear a growl behind me. I think 'great someone has let their dog lose'. When I turn around I see two yellow eyes staring back at me. This wasn't like any dog I had ever seen before.

So, I start doing exactly what any normal person would do, RUN! I only get a couple of feet when I turn and see that he is right on my heels. The thing that happened next is something I can only explain as pain, a bright light, then darkness.

"Good morning Miss Acker." I open my eyes to see an older man with white hair looking down at me.

"Where the hell am I?" are the only words that I could get to leave my mouth.

A/N: Sorry, this chapter is a little short. Next one will hopefully be longer.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Ummm… I'm not real happy about this story, but for some reason I keep writing on it

AN: Ummm… I'm not real happy about this story, but for some reason I keep writing on it. If someone does read this, thanks :)

(2/?)

The old man's face frowns a little at my harsh language choice, and then it quickly clears up to its normal sweet Santa Clause look. I look around to see what look like a school's nurse's office. I'm lying on a coat, and wearing a hospital gown. While pushing myself up to a sitting position, I groan form the pain in my right arm. It is bandaged, and I'm a little worried because I have no clue what happened to me.

"I'm sure you are wondering what happened to you." The old man says after I stop fidgeting in the bed.

"Among other things," I reply frustrated.

"Right now, you are in a school that I'm the current headmaster in. My name is Albus Dumbledore."

"You, knew my name."

"Yes I do. Well the other night you were walking in a thunderstorm when you were attacked by a werewolf. Yes, a werewolf. Also right as he bit you a bolt of lightening struck you both."

"What, how, who, wait what?"

"Because you were bitten by a werewolf, you are now one yourself. Also, because you were hit by lightening you might gain some new abilities you didn't have before. Lightening is very powerful, and that is why most don't live to tell the tale of being hit by it. Those who do lives' are never the same again. I'm sure you have many more questions, but I must be leaving."

"Wait!" I said trying to get up, but the headmaster simply gave me a calming smile. He then ushered into the room a man who appeared to be in his late 30's. His clothes were worn, and he looked like he could use a good nights sleep.

"This is Professor Remus Lupin a fellow werewolf, and he will help you with anything else you may need." Dumbledore said he before exiting the room. The man named Remus Lupin took a seat next to the bed, took a deep breath, and looked up expectantly.

"Ummm hello Professor Remus Lupin. I am Alyson Acker, but everyone calls me Allie." I said not exactly sure where to start.

"Please call me Remus, you are a few years too old to be consider one of my students." He said softly.

"Well this is sure a lot to take in. Are you sure this isn't some prank show?"

"Ummm I'm not totally sure what that is, but this is defiantly no prank."

"Uh, does this mean I need to stay away from crosses and holy water?"

"What? No, that is a vampire. I guess it would be best starting with what exactly a werewolf is."


End file.
